Moments That Make Things Better
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel comes home to the Grant Mansion after work and the scenes she witnesses bring back happy memories and make her realize how good life is.


**Something that just came to me the other day. I only own my OCs. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Moments That Make Things Better**

Rachel stepped inside the Mansion, smiling a little as she thought about the day and how busy it had been, but it wasn't overbearing, just one of those days when you have a lot to do, but she had gotten them done and now sat in the living room, taking a moment to just be still. She then felt two hands begin massaging her shoulders and turned to see Snare-Oh standing behind the chair she was sitting in. She smiled at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said. "Long day?"

"No, just busy, but not overwhelming," she said, letting out a groan of appreciation as he started massaging her back. She felt more relaxed when he finished. "Thanks, Snare-Oh."

"You're welcome," he said, drawing her into a hug that she accepted, smiling at him before they saw Ella coming downstairs. Snare-Oh playfully grabbed the young girl and began tickling her, making her giggle like crazy as she tried to escape and go to Rachel, but the owner of the Grant Mansion knew Ella had had a hard day at school and so left her niece with the alien mummy, who was determined to cheer his niece up.

Heading upstairs, she heard a shrill giggle and looked to see Megan being tickled by her father, Whampire. The Vladat was tickling his daughter's stomach and gently nuzzling the seven-year-old's small nose affectionately with his own, which made Megan giggle more. Chuckling to herself, Rachel quietly walked away, nearly bumping into Chelsea who had come out of her room with a big smile on her face as she held up her report card that showed good grades. Rachel hugged her niece, proud of her and both felt Water Hazard hug them both.

Rachel then checked on the other aliens and saw them and her sisters all sharing moments together either with each other or with their kids. Hope was giggling as her father, Gravattack, was telling her a funny story, Daniel and Alice were playing hide and seek with their father, Lodestar, who found them and hugged both his giggling children in a warm embrace, and Camryn was quietly coloring while laying down on a mat that was near her father's desk while the Celestialsapien was working on his computer. The young six-year-old then looked up at her father and stood up, going over and climbing into his lap. Alien X chuckled and hugged his daughter, letting her watch him type reports and send them. It made Rachel think of when her own adoptive father had been doing paperwork and she had sat in his lap to watch him when she was little.

Smiling, the twenty-two year old blonde woman headed for the laundry room to do the laundry. Her sister Sasha came in to help her.

"Hey, sis," said Rachel. "How was your day?"

"It was good," said Sasha. "My shift went by quick, it seemed."

"Mine did too," said her older sister. They then heard a few of the children squealing with laughter, which made them both smile. Sasha then sighed in a manner that told Rachel her sister was thinking about Whampire.

"I never would have thought I'd be a mom before you, Rach," she said.

Rachel chuckled. "I know," she said. "But Megan is a sweet girl and adores you and Whampire."

"She's his little princess," said Sasha with a slight laugh. "Sometimes, they both remind me of when Dad would tickle us or take us out to the movies, help us with homework, and always be there for us."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, we were Daddy's little girls," she said. "Even when we got older, he never stopped being protective of us."

"And I'm glad he was," said her sister. "Whampire has that same protectiveness about him when it comes to Megan."

"All of our brothers who are fathers are protective of their kids and their nieces and nephews," said Rachel. "The other day when Chelsea was being chased by the Falkin boys, Snare-Oh rescued her and didn't leave her side until Water Hazard came home."

Sasha nodded. "Sometimes, I think our brothers go a little overboard on the protectiveness," she said. "But I know they mean well."

"They just want to make sure those they care about are safe."

Just then, a few of the younger children came in and were using their aunts as shields as their fathers came in. The sisters watched with amusement as the fathers grabbed their children and the children were all shrieking in happiness as they were playfully tickled. Rachel then headed upstairs again while Sasha went to find her fiancée and daughter.

As she walked through the Mansion, her memories of meeting the ones she called her family began playing in her head, making her smile as she remembered how they met, how the young children had come into the family, and how her enemies became dear sisters of hers.

"Rach?"

The blonde girl turned to see her sister Bethany behind her and then felt a small hand tap her hand and looked down to see three-year-old April looking up at her. Smiling, she picked up her niece. "Everything okay, Beth?" asked the owner of the Grant Mansion.

Bethany nodded. "Yes, just waiting for Bullfrag to get home," she said and then sighed. "My ex-boyfriend came by and bothered me, but Jury Rigg showed up and scared him."

Rachel smiled and then they both heard the front door open and turned to see Bullfrag, Rook, and Upgrade come in. Rachel set April down and the little three-year-old ran up to the three aliens.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed happily.

Bullfrag smiled and scooped up the little girl in his arms. "There's my little pumpkin," he said, his deep voice making his daughter laugh before she reached for Rook, who accepted her from the frog alien and received a hug from his niece. Upgrade also got a hug from the child before he gave her back to her father. Bethany came up and gave her man a kiss in welcome and he held her in a loving embrace. Upgrade went off to find his fiancée and Rook pulled Rachel into an embrace that told her how much he missed her. She kissed him to show him how much she missed him. Rook suddenly picked her up and raced upstairs, making her give a shout of surprise before she started laughing as she held on to her fiancée as he carried her bridal style into his room and she squirmed out of his hold, making him land on his back before she pounced on him, still laughing as he joined her in laughing and holding her close to him. They soon calmed down and she rolled to lay on her back. Rook lay beside her, but then rolled so he was on his side with his head resting on Rachel's shoulder. Smiling as she knew why he did that, she began stroking his head like she would with a cat and heard him purr a little.

"You okay, Honey?" she asked him.

Rook sighed. "Just glad to be home," he said. "It was kind of a long day."

Rachel hummed thoughtfully. "I know what you mean," she said. "But you're home now."

"Yes," he said and smiled at her. "Home with the woman I love more than anything."

She smiled back. "You always know just what to say and make my heart go nuts," she said.

Both of them chuckled at that and just lay there. Bethany had ordered pizzas and she and Flor were at the door waiting for the delivery person, who came with the pizzas, which were twenty altogether. Rachel came down and gave the delivery girl, who they saw was a teenager looking to raise money for college, the money for the pizza and a generous tip, making the teenager smile in gratitude before she headed out.

"She reminds me of when I was her age," said Flor.

"Young and learning how to work to make a few dollars," said Rachel with a smile. "I think we've all been there."

"And look at where we are now," said Bethany. "Life filled with moments that I would never want to miss."

"Agreed," said Rachel and Flor in unison as they got the pizza set up in the living room for dinner and a movie. Everyone was soon enjoying the pizza and the movie playing and Rachel smiled as she realized life threw a lot of curveballs, some unwanted, but moments with family always made things better.

There was no doubt about that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
